


Gerameweek Day 3: Through the Storm

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, Hammy is short for Hamburger btw, Ludwig is a hero, M/M, gerame - Freeform, just what Alfred needs in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Who knew it was Alfred who got to kiss the hero?





	Gerameweek Day 3: Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> for gerameweek day 3!

Alfred never really thought about kissing Ludwig before. Sure, Ludwig was probably one of the more blessed nations when it came to good looks, and Alfred might have thought about it at least once or twice in a meeting, when Ludwig was standing at the podium looking like a goddamn snack. But he never thought too much about it, because he always had a strict business relationship with the German nation.

That is, until both their bosses suggested they get closer.

“Just a little bit of bonding--exchanging culture, of sorts.”

“It will be beneficial, politically.”

Alfred wasn’t sure how having a close relationship with Ludwig was politically beneficial, but whatever.

The first ‘bonding session’ was extremely awkward. Ludwig whipped out a list of activities that were supposedly the best for getting to know someone. They were kind of stupid, if Alfred had to be honest. It seemed a little over the top for the situation, and Ludwig was far too high strung about it. But Alfred went along with it anyway. That day he learned Ludwig was easily stressed.

The next session Ludwig planned again, except this time there was no list.

“Rock climbing?” Alfred was a little confused.

“Yes.” Ludwig was blunt, not at all afraid to stare Alfred in the eye when speaking. Alfred kind of liked it. “Psychologists suggest dates that are adrenaline-induced for the best results.”

“Oh.” Did he just say ‘date’?

Those psychologists were right though. The adrenaline Alfred felt from climbing so high loosened him up, turning him into a mean and playful competitor, teasing Ludwig, egging him on with a wide grin. He found out that Ludwig was just as competitive.

Ludwig took charge of their hangouts, always planning something new and unpredictable. Alfred grew excited, wondering what Ludwig could possibly come up with next. It was always psychologists this, scientists that--things that Alfred always thought were bologna, and they actually worked. But there was something they hadn’t done yet.

“Hey,” He grabbed Ludwig’s hand, the one holding the list. They were close enough to do that now. “How about we give the list a break for today? Maybe grab some lunch instead?”

He thought Ludwig would refuse. He thought he was someone who always needed a plan, who needed to be in control of the situation. But he learned that Ludwig was indeed not that kind of person at all, despite what everyone said. Alfred was also surprised to find out that Ludwig liked hot chocolate just as much as he did.

Months had gone by, and one would say that their bosses’ plan to strengthen their relationship worked tremendously. There were no more lists from Ludwig, and instead they just planned regular hangouts.

“There is a festival here in a few weeks. Would you like to come with me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Alfred even found himself knocking on Ludwig’s hotel room door several times during a week of meetings.

“I brought a movie. I thought maybe you’d like to watch it with me?”

“...What kind is it?”

Alfred grinned. “A rom com. The ones you like.”

And Ludwig would have watched the movie with him no matter what genre, but he opened his door with a little more enthusiasm that night. Sitting on the bed with Ludwig, shoulder to shoulder, eating candy while watching a movie on Alfred’s laptop, was the first time in a while that Alfred thought about kissing Ludwig. Except it was far, far different.

The year ended on a strong note between the two of them, and their bosses called off their political agenda. But they still hung out, even more than they used to, especially during the summer when it was just a little bit less hectic regarding meetings and paperwork. Alfred had even invited Ludwig to the house he stayed in the most. A small, quaint little thing, just off the outskirts of a minor city. The only other person who ever stepped foot into the home was Matthew.

But the weekend was ruined, because Alfred of course forgot to check the weather.

“I’m really sorry about this,” he said to Ludwig as he handed him a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Made from melted chocolate, just how he liked it. “I should have made sure the weather was clear before I made any plans. I’m so stupid.”

Ludwig immediately took a sip from his drink despite knowing it was boiling hot, because he was an impatient man--Alfred had learned a while ago. “Don’t say that about yourself,” he nearly demanded, and Alfred’s heart jumped, “I would have accepted the invite regardless.”

Alfred could have kissed him right then, but instead he just looked down at his own hot mug with a bashful smile, stirring around his melted marshmallows. But suddenly a wave of dread washed over him as he remembered the raging storm outside, and he snapped his head up at Ludwig, who’s face immediately morphed into concern.

“Alfred? What’s wrong--”

“Hammy!” Alfred’s drink spilled at the sides when he slammed his cup down, racing to the front door in a hurry. He ripped it open, and when he unlocked the screen door, the wind outside nearly tore it off its hinges. Alfred looked on with horror, realizing how bad it was. He could barely see his front porch!

He cursed, a bile of panic traveling up his throat. With shaking hands, he reached for the coat rack in a frenzy when a hand gripped his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Ludwig sounded a little spooked, and Alfred tried to calm down to avoid stressing Ludwig out, but--

“I let Hammy outside before the storm, but I don’t remember him coming back in! Oh god, oh god oh god--!”

His words came out so fast he didn’t even remember saying them. All he could think about was his poor cat, his poor Hammy, outside in this horrible storm. It’s been at least an hour since it started. God, he was an idiot!

“Are you  _sure_  you didn’t let him in? He might have slipped through the door when we ran inside.”

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” He almost had one arm through his raincoat when it was suddenly yanked away.

Alfred shrieked, about to shout angrily at the German before he realized Ludwig was pulling the coat over himself.

“Check the house,” he said, determination written all over his face as he zipped up the jacket.

“What? Ludwig, you are NOT going out there!”

“I said check the house. I’ll be back.”

There was no room for argument in Ludwig’s voice, and before Alfred could even respond, he was out the door.

“Are you  _fucking_  kidding me?” Alfred cursed to himself, and he was about to go after him. But that was his only raincoat, and what if Hammy really was in the house? What good would it do if they were both out there, getting soaked while Hammy was probably chilling in one of his hiding spots?

With a frustrated groan, Alfred reluctantly closed the door and began searching. He was going to murder Ludwig when he got back. And he better come back!

The house wasn’t that big, only a two bedroom and two bathroom ranch, so it took a few minutes for Alfred to search every spot he’s ever seen Hammy reside in. His anxiety grew after each area that didn’t have a fat cat, until finally he checked the litter box, which only reminded him that he needed to clean it. But no cat.

All he could do was sit and wait, occasionally checking the house again to no avail. He tried looking out the windows to see if he could spot Ludwig, but it was just so dark, and the amount of rain pouring down made it difficult to see anything. So he just sat on the couch, biting his nails and bouncing his leg, driving himself mad by imagining the worst case scenarios. It felt like two hours had gone by, but in reality, it was probably only 30 minutes before the sound of his front door opening caused him to jump up.

He immediately rushed over, and he held his breath once he saw that Ludwig, soaking wet, had his rain jacket bundled in his arms. The first thought that ran through Alfred’s mind was  _oh god, he’s dead_ , but it soon vanished when he heard a familiar meow muffled by fabric. Ludwig unwound the coat to reveal a perfectly dry Hammy.

“He was in the barn,” Ludwig rasped, out of breath, “Perfectly safe.”

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. “Fucker,” he said to the cat, leaning over to kiss his fat head and rub the sides of his face. He then looked up at Ludwig.

The man was soaked. Really, really soaked. His hair was matted down to his forehead, some parts sticking up and to the sides, hundreds of droplets still running down his face and dripping off his chin and jaw. His eyelashes were wet and sectioned into thick strands, like little half stars. And his clothes...ruined, probably. The shirt he wore stuck to his broad shoulders, and although his abdomen was blocked from holding Hammy in his arms, Alfred could only imagine what was hidden underneath.

His eyes traveled back to Ludwig’s, who had been staring at him the entire time. Alfred blushed.

“Thank you,” he said as he took his heavy Hammy from Ludwig, “Really, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.... I don’t know how to return the favor.”

Ludwig’s eyes glanced at the kitchen table, where both of their drinks sat, probably cold by now. His gaze then shifted back to Alfred with a small smile.

“How about another cup of hot chocolate?”

And for the hundredth time, Alfred thought about kissing him. Except this time, he did. 


End file.
